Fullmetal Alchemist: An Unexpected Beginning
by A. M. Sirce
Summary: We join the Elric brothers and their companion Noah in Florida, USA years after the events of Conqueror of Shamballa. On a mission to eradicate WMDs, replicated from a weapon created in Amestris, they come across the eccentric and philanthropic Heiress of a mysterious family that is more than what it seems.
1. Chapter 1: House Guests

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is purely a fanfiction.**

_This fanfiction picks up approximately 5 years after the events of the Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 anime and the movie Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa._

_The setting of this fanfiction stands thus: Eldest, Florida USA. October 27, 1928; 1922 in the Elric's world. Edward Elric is 23 (the 2003 anime makes his B-day Feb. 3), and Alphonse Elric is technically 22 but physically only 19. Due to a lack of specific information, I guesstimate that Noah is roughly 24-25 years old. The time difference between the Elric's home world and our world is 6 years; so while it's 2013 in our world, it's 2007 in the Elric's world. In our world, Ed was technically born February 3, 1905, but was born in the year 1899 in his world._

**Chapter 1: House Guests**

It's a pleasant late-autumn day in Eldest, Florida as Edward and Alphonse Elric along with Noah wander to the top of the seaside cliff just north of the beach. They find a nice shady spot to sit and rest under a big willow tree sitting on the edge of the cliff. Ed lies back against the north side of the trunk. Al lies on the ground on the west side of the tree, with his hands behind his head and feet pointed away from the tree. Noah sits with her back resting against the south side of the tree, looking out at the ocean.

After a few minutes, Ed sighs, wiping his left hand across his face and says, "I can't believe we've wasted all this time for another dead end," Al and Noah turn their heads in Ed's direction, "I'm beginning to think this is a wild goose chase."

Al says, "Don't say that, brother. We've gotten this far haven't we? I mean, we knew it wasn't going to be easy to track down all those bombs, and we've got more than enough time to search. Maybe the reason it seems we're not getting anywhere is because we're working too hard, and we just need a break to clear our heads."

Noah chimes in, "Yes, a chance to relax and recharge will refresh our minds and give us a clearer perspective. It'll allow us to find the correct path more easily and more quickly."

Al sits up turning towards Ed and adds, "Exactly. It'll be good for us. What do you say, brother?"

Ed looks back at Al thinking. After a little bit, he sighs relaxing to his former position and says, "You're both probably right. Sure, why not?"

"Alright!" responds Al lying down again, but in a spread eagle position.

Noah giggles at Al then asks, "So where are we going to stay?"

A female voice replies out of nowhere, "You can stay at my place if you like."

Ed and Al quickly get up at the sound, standing tensed and defensive and look along the cliff line and into the trees for the voice's origin. At the same time Noah sits up straight, tensed and alarmed with a hand to her chest and the other supporting her, also looking around. Ed and Al share a confused glance when they can see no one while Noah keeps searching around from her sitting position.

The female voice speaks again, "Up here."

All of them look up into the tree while Noah also stands, moving closer to Ed and Al, for a better view. They see a tall young woman with golden blond hair parted on the left in a French braid to the nape of the neck with a large side swept bang on the right and a small side bang on the left; bright blue eyes, and fair skin wearing a natural colored lipstick. She's wearing a violet v-necked blouse over a white camisole, and a black knee-length pleated skirt with wedge heels. The young woman watches them smiling as she begins to climb down.

Ed exclaims, "Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing way up here?"

The young woman hops down from the lowest branch no longer smiling, and as she straightens up replies, "Wow, rude much are we? To start with, I was here first; and, secondly, I have every right to enjoy the scenery on my _own_ property thank you very much."

All of them are shocked by this statement, and Al immediately responds, "Wait, you mean you live here?"

The young woman continues to glare at Ed for a few seconds, and then turns to Al with a smile spreading across her face again to reply, "I visit, and I can easily have you arrested for trespassing if I so choose."

She turns back toward Ed glaring again as she speaks the last part. Al and Noah turn to stare at Ed, as well. Ed notices everyone looking his way and realizes his error.

Chagrined and embarrassed, Ed apologizes, "I'm sorry."

The young woman's eyes soften a little, and she tilts her head to the left, scrutinizing Ed. After a second her face becomes friendly and she smiles again.

Straightening her head up again, she replies, "I am Elle Demetri," and bowing her head toward Ed she continues, "and I accept your apology." Giggling, Elle leans back against the tree and crosses her arms across her chest before continuing, "Well, since I've answered your questions, I believe it's my turn now. First, what are all of _your_ names; and second, would you all like to be guests of my household?"

Gesturing to himself Al replies, "Well, I'm Alphonse Elric, and," gesturing to Noah, "this is Noah," who nods.

Ed speaks before Al can introduce him, "I'm Edward Elric, and I'm sure all of us will appreciate being guests in your home. Thank you."

Elle replies coyly, "So you do have manners after all." She giggles as Ed blushes, then continues normally moving away from the tree, "Come. I'll get you settled in."

Elle starts walking north along the cliff line and the others follow.

Noah says, "We'll need to get our things from the inn, and settle our bill."

Elle responds, "Not a problem. We can take Victoria; I need to go into town anyway."

The others share a confused glance, and then Ed asks, "Victoria?"

Elle clarifies, "Victoria is the automobile kept at this estate, and one of you Elric's will have to drive her."

Even more confused, Ed asks, "Why?"

Elle explains, "Because, for some odd reason Victoria doesn't like females driving her. She gives females nothing but issues when one is behind the wheel. Victoria simply prefers males."

Noah says, "You talk about this automobile as if it's a living person."

Elle responds, "That's because she is. I know it's strange, but I guarantee that if you were to drive Victoria, Noah, you would understand how I can talk like that. A driver doesn't pick the automobile; the automobile picks the driver."

Ed rebuts Elle's last statement, saying, "An automobile is just a machine, not a living person. It can't pick and choose who drives it."

Elle sighs and says, "You must be the skeptical scientific type. Actually, I can give you a plausible explanation, and I'll make it simple. First, all living creatures give off energy. Fire gives off energy, and therefore, so does a combustible engine. Agreed?"

Skeptical as to where the explanation is going, Ed answers slowly, "Yeah."

Elle continues, "Well, think of those two energies as gears in a clock. When they're in sync, the clock will work perfectly without any issues but if those energies don't sync properly, then the clock will give you nothing but problems." Elle looks back at Ed, "Is that a good enough explanation?

Ed thinks over her explanation for a few seconds, and then says, "I admit I can see the sense in it, but that still doesn't explain how you can talk about an automobile as a living being."

Elle patiently responds, "Fire is considered alive though just not sentient, and that's simply because it can consume oxygen, and can use that oxygen to grow and thrive just like any other living being. Most automobiles use a combustible engine. Combustion equals fire; therefore, an automobile is alive. In a sense, at least."

Realizing he can't deny the logic, Ed concedes, "Huh. Never thought of it that way. I'm impressed by how knowledgeable you are scientifically."

Offended, Elle stops and crosses her arms as she turns to glare at Ed then haughtily responds, "What, did you think that because I'm a Lady that I can't be well-rounded academically?"

Flustered by the sudden mood shift, Ed tries to explain, "Ah, no. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that we haven't come across many women that bother to learn. I'm impressed that you-"

Ed stops as Elle starts laughing, leaving all of them bewildered.

Regaining some composure, Elle says, "Sorry, I-" giggling, "I couldn't resist-" giggle, "messing with you. I don't get out much, so I don't socialize very often beyond the help." Laughing again, "You should've seen your face-" calming down again, "priceless." Sighs away the giggles, "I truly am sorry. It _has_ been a while since I've had other people to talk to, and I'm probably not as tactful as society calls for." rolls her eyes. "Forgive me."

Ed, "Sure, no problem. After all, I can relate."

Noah, "Wait, you said you don't get much socialization beyond the help. Does that mean you live alone?"

Elle answers, "Yes."

Noah, "What about the rest of your family?"

Elle, "Well, my grandparents are foreign on both sides. They live in Europe, and I don't get to visit them very often. My father's main estate is in England, and my mom...well, she's been gone for a long time now. So it's just me." Elle's face falls as she speaks of her mom.

Ed and Al share an understanding look.

Noah replies, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Elle, "Yes. Every day something happens that I wish I could tell her about." She sighs, and with a smile says, "At this rate, we won't get your things before sunset." Giggling, Elle continues onward.

The others follow her.

…

20 minutes later, they arrive at a large estate with an oriental style garden and Americanized oriental style beach house mansion. Ed, Al, and Noah all stop and stare with gaping mouths at the sight.

Elle giggles at their awed expressions and says, "Welcome to the Demetri East Coast Vacation Estate."

Hit with a sudden realization, Ed asks, "_East _Coast Vacation Estate? You mean there's more than one Vacation Estate?"

Elle replies, "My father owns 4 Estates in America. This one, one in California, one in New York, and one in Wisconsin. This estate and the estate in California are vacation estates. The New York estate is the one my father uses most when he's here on business, and the Wisconsin estate is the one I call home. The vacation estates are rarely used, not to mention, very large; so, my father rents them out to people. Some, the higher class citizens, tend to rent out the entire estate; while others just rent the guest rooms. I expect this estate will have renters soon with winter coming and all."

Ed, Al, and Noah all stare at Elle incredulously and Elle just laughs.

Elle then says, "You all look so surprised."

Ed replies, "Well, it just seems a little excessive."

Elle laughs again, and then says, "You think this is excessive; and yet, you don't even know the half of it." She starts laughing again.

Astonished, Noah responds, "Wait, you mean you have more estates, but you said-"

Elle clarifies, "That my father owns 4 estates in _America_. He also owns 1 estate in England, 1 in France, 1 in Transylvania, and 1 in Italy. Then, there are the 2 in Japan; 1 in the Kyoto region, and 1 in the Okinawa region."

Al and Noah are stunned speechless, but Ed exclaims, "Seriously?!"

Elle responds calmly, "Absolutely. Now, are we going to get your things or not?"

The reminder snaps them all out of it, and Ed replies, "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. It's just...I knew the wealthy lived lavishly, but" shakes his head, "Damn!" The others nod in agreement, still somewhat awed.

Elle giggles and says, "It's understandable. Anyway...We really should be going to get your things."

Elle begins making her way to the garage just off the side of the beach house mansion, and the others follow.

Then Noah chimes in, "I can't believe you're just letting us stay here for free," and looking a little uncomfortable adds, "not to mention a gypsy."

Elle stops at the comment and turns to face Noah with an understanding smile on her face. She says, "My family has always considered the Roma to be welcome and trusted guests." her smile becomes warmer as she says, "Actually, I'm quite excited to have you as a guest. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of enjoying any company, let alone the company of one of the Roma. You have no idea just how ecstatic I am at having you all as my guests."

Noah responds, astonished, "Really?"

Smiling brightly, Elle replies, "Absolutely. Now let's hurry and get your things. The sooner we get your stuff, the sooner I can get you settled in, and the sooner we can eat; which means the sooner we can chat."

Elle continues to the garage with the others following, and Noah says, "Thank you."

Elle responds, "You're welcome," and looking over her shoulder at Noah, adds, "as always." Then she giggles, and Al and Noah join in.

As they enter the garage, a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes speaks to Elle, "Lady Elle, a telegram came for you from your friend Scarlett." he hands her the telegram.

Elle gasps excitedly as she takes the telegram, "Oh, this must be her reply to my question. Thank you, Joe." Gesturing to Ed, Al, and Noah, in turn, she says, "This is Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse Elric, and Noah a Roma. Edward, Al, Noah; this is Joseph Stone, my Chevalier. Joe, I will be back. I'm heading into town with them to allow them to gather their things and settle their bill at the inn. I have invited them to be my guests."

Raising an eyebrow, Joe responds, "Indeed? Will they be joining us when we leave for Wisconsin, as well?"

Elle answers, "If they wish."

Surprised, Ed asks, "When are you leaving for Wisconsin?"

Elle, "The evening of the 29th. You're all more than welcome to join us if you like. You can decide later, though. Right now, we need to get your things. We'll need the keys to Victoria, Joe."

Joe, "Of course. I'll be right back with them, Lady Elle."

Joe walks to a key holder on the wall nearby, grabs a set of keys, and returns handing the keys to Elle as he asks, "Shall I have 3 guest rooms prepared for your guests?"

"Um" a thoughtful look crosses Elle's face as she considers, then she turns to Ed and asks, "What do you think?"

Surprised that she's asking his opinion, Ed replies, "Uh..Well.." he looks to Al and Noah, but they just shrug, "I don't know. Whatever works for you, I guess."

Elle nods and then turns to Joe and answers, "3 it is."

"As you wish, Lady Elle." Joe takes his leave.

Elle tosses Ed the keys and says, "Let's go."

…

"Are you sure you're alright with paying our bill for us? I mean it's very generous of you, but we could've taken care of it," said Ed as they walked out of the garage toward the mansion with their things.

Elle responds, "Absolutely, and from what I heard you all talking about out on the cliff, sounds like you'll have a long journey ahead of you. I don't like war any more than you do so I want to help you out, and I've decided to do so by allowing you to save what money you have since it's not likely any of you would accept a generous donation."

The others look shocked, but Ed raises an eyebrow and asks in a meaningful tone, "_Generous _donation?"

"Just a few thousand or so," Elle responds evasively.

Al and Noah gawk at her reply, but Ed persists, "Or so?"

"You wouldn't accept it anyway, so there's no point for you to keep pressing," Elle replies, still evasive.

Ed responds, "You're probably right, but I still want to know."

Elle sighs in defeat as they reach the Oriental-style front door, and turns to eye Ed shrewdly as she answers, "I would have given you 10k."

"Holy shit! Are you some sort of philanthropist or something?!" Ed exclaims as the others exclaim, "Seriously?!"

Elle laughs at their reactions and replies, "You could say that."

Then the front door slides open from the center to reveal Joe, who says, "The rooms are ready. Shall I carry your things?"

Ed recovers first, "No, we can handle it. We don't have much."

"Very well. Dinner shall be ready in an hour. Do you wish to show them to their rooms, Lady Elle?"

"Yes, Joe. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Lady Elle. I shall take my leave then."

Joe leaves through an Oriental-style door to the left of a flight of stairs in the center of the entrance room, and Elle gestures for the others to follow her as she says, "Come on. I'll show you to each of your rooms."

Elle leads the way, the interior of the mansion being a perfect mesh of American and Oriental fashion, up the flight of stairs in the center of the entry. At the top of the stairs is a small landing ending in another Oriental style door that slides open from the center onto a balcony, which wraps around the interior mini garden plaza in the shape of an octagon and extends up from the first level. Both levels are connected by a staircase on the left and right side of the octagon allowing easy access to both floors and even extending to the roof. There's a set of doors, identical to the doors they came through, located directly opposite of them. The 2 sides of the octagon coming from the left of the side they came out of have 2 sets of doors while the farthest side off to the left has only 1 set of doors. The closest side on the right has only 1 set of doors while the farther sides have 2 sets of doors. The closest door on the left is one of the only 2 American-style doors in the building, the other 1 located farthest away on the right. Both American style doors have a small silver plate on them. Every other door is Oriental style. The garden plaza has a large pond in the center with a medium stone gazebo at its center, and four square stepping stone paths branching off to connect the gazebo to the shore. The gazebo has a wrought iron table big enough for 4 and 4 cushioned matching wrought iron chairs. The rest of the space not taken up with small walkways is covered with an assortment of flowers and vine plants climbing up the balcony with a few bird baths, feeders, and houses of varying sizes. The gazebo also has an assortment of potted plants hanging from the roofing around the outside of it, along with a couple of hummingbird feeders.

Ed, Al, and Noah stand gawking at the mini-garden-plaza after Al exclaims in awe, "Wow, this is amazing!"

Elle chuckles and replies, "Thank you. I designed this whole place after the Oriental building style of Japan and China; but I gave it an American touch, especially in the bathrooms and kitchen. I was going for a feeling of tranquility and relaxation since this is meant to be a vacation home, after all."

Ed still gawking at the setup, "I'd say you hit the mark. This place is.."

At a loss for words, Ed breaks off but it's plain what he was trying to express, and Al and Noah nod their agreement.

After a short laugh Elle says, "Yeah, I usually do. Come, you can enjoy the tranquility better after you've all settled in."

With that, Elle continues to the left. The first door they pass is the American style door, and the silver plate at eye level reads, 'Restroom.' The next 3 sets of doors are plain Oriental style. Elle stops at the last 1, and opening the doors from their center, says, "Noah, this will be your room for the duration of your stay here," pointing to the next door to the left adds, "That is my room." The door to Elle's room is of Oriental style with a design of violet orchids.

Elle gestures for Noah to enter her room, then turns to Ed and Al and says, "You 2, follow me."

Noah shares a glance with Ed and Al, then gasps as she walks into her room. Ed and Al follow Elle as she continues past the doors to her room, the doors identical to the doors they entered through, and the other American style door labeled 'Restroom.'

Elle stops at another set of plain Oriental style doors, turns to the Elric's, and says, "So...Who wants this room?"

Ed and Al look at each other surprised, but before Al can get out more than an, "Um" Ed says, "You take it Al."

Al, "Are you sure?"

With a sly smile, Ed answers, "Yeah, this way you'll be closer to Noah."

Ed elbows Al as he mentions Noah, and Al starts sputtering incoherently as his entire face turns bright red.

Elle hides a giggle behind her hand before she opens the doors from the center, and says, "Al, why don't you get settled in while I show your brother to his room, and before things get out of hand? Edward, come with me."

Elle gently nudges Al into his room as she grabs Ed's left wrist and begins dragging him to the next set of plain Oriental style doors. When they reach the doors, Elle breaks out laughing as she opens the doors from the center; then, as she shows Ed into his room she asks, "Are you always so mean to your brother?" and giggles.

As he walks into the room, Ed answers, "No. It's just that..it's so obvious that they like each other. I'm just trying to..give them a little nudge."

Elle chuckles before saying, "Yeah, I could tell they fancied each other even during the little time I've known them, and I know you mean well, but you might be going about the nudging the wrong way."

Ed is taking in the room with impressed eyes as he replies, "You're probably right, but I don't know what else to do without potentially ruining everything." He sighs.

Elle smiles knowingly and says, "I can sort of relate, but instead I'm trying to dissuade my friend from the person she currently fancies." sighs, "He doesn't deserve her. Anyway, dinner will be done in about 45 minutes or so. Meet me outside of my room once you've settled in and cleaned up for dinner, and if we've got time, I'll give all of you a short tour of the house. Okay?"

Ed, "Sure thing, and thanks again for your generous hospitality."

Elle chuckles and replies, "Not a problem. I'm going to go check on the others. Please, make yourself at home."

Ed glances around his room as he says, "Considering the size and splendor of this place, that's not very likely."

Elle giggles and says, "Understandable." Then she closes the doors, leaving Ed, to check on Al and Noah.

…

They still have a little time on their hands after the tour, and they all feel it'd be nice to relax and wait in the garden plaza. When they hop to the gazebo, however, the guests see that the wrought iron table has been set with 4 dinner place settings. The table has also been set with refreshments and appetizers.

All of them are surprised and Ed says, "I don't remember all this being here before entering the study."

Elle, "It wasn't. The help is very efficient almost to the point that they're not even here."

Al, "Wow. That's impressive."

As she gestures for the others to take a seat, Elle says, "Yes. My father only excepts the best."

Ed noticed that every time Elle mentioned her father, her jaw and eyes would take on a hard set; and although he didn't want to pry he couldn't help asking, "Have a bad relationship with your father?"

Everyone looks surprised by the question, especially Elle, so Ed explains, "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help noticing that your eyes and jaw harden slightly every time you mention him."

Elle looks completely shocked by Ed's explanation, and Al and Noah are looking at Ed like he's a different person. He's about to apologize for prying when Elle collects herself enough to raise her hand and stop Ed before he starts.

Elle, "It's alright. I'm just surprised at how shockingly perceptive you are." She takes a sip of lemonade before continuing, "My relationship with my father is very...complicated and difficult to explain. Honestly speaking, to say that our relationship is bad would be a gross understatement." Elle finishes with a grim smile.

Understanding, Ed says, "I can relate, but I was able to reconcile with dad before he died." Ed and Al share an emotionally loaded glance before they both look down at their plates.

Noah places a comforting hand on Al's shoulder, and Al smiles back at her. Elle smiles a little at Al and Noah before turning back to Ed, "I'm sorry for your loss, both of you, but I'm happy that your relationship could end well. Maybe a little envious, too." Elle gives Ed a sad smile.

Ed returns the smile and replies, "Thanks."

Al and Noah are watching the exchange between Elle and Ed shrewdly, and share a knowingly loaded glance and smile.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence, Joe interrupts, "Dinner is served," and places a large platter in the center of the table. Then, he removes the cover to reveal a large helping of fried rice mixed with steamed vegetables and fried shrimp. Joe also lays down 2 medium sized bowls of fresh fruit and utensils to serve themselves with.

While the others gawk at the meal before them, Elle turns to Joe and says, "Excellent choice, Joe, as usual. What should we expect for dessert?"

Joe bows and answers, "Thank you, Lady Elle. I decided on a simple assortment of fresh ice cream and toppings. I thought it would appeal more to everyone's tastes."

Smiling appreciatively, Elle says, "You always choose well, Joe. I'm still working in a good word for you to Scarlett, I can't think of anyone that would suit her better."

Elle winks at Joe and he blushes slightly saying, "Thank you, Lady Elle. Your confidence in me is as unwavering as always. I will go and get the croissants, now."

Elle exclaims, "Oh, my favorite. Yes, do go and get them, please."

Joe, "Of course, Lady Elle." He bows again and takes his leave to retrieve the croissants.

Elle turns back to the others and notices that they're all gawking at the meal. She laughs and says, "Please, feel free to dig in and enjoy." and she begins to fill up her plate.

The others snap out of their stupor and begin to help themselves, as well.

After filling up his plate, Ed says, "This is an amazing spread."

Al and Noah murmur their agreement as they all take a bite and exclaim in delight as they taste the main course.

Noah swallows and exclaims, "This tastes amazing." Ed and Al murmur, "Mhm." since their mouths are still full.

Having just finished her bite, Elle smiles and responds, "I'm glad you like it. _This _dish is my favorite."

Ed swallows and says, "I can see why. It's delicious."

Joe comes back with the croissants, and Elle practically lunges for them stuffing 1 into her mouth whole.

Al laughs and says, "Wow. You really _do_ like croissants."

Elle nods enthusiastically as Joe says, "Yes. Lady Elle eats croissants with great gusto, completely disregarding decorum."

Elle swallows the croissant blushing, and with a quick smirk at Joe, begins licking the flavor from her fingers. The others laugh and resume eating as Joe takes his leave again to prepare dessert. The main course was too delicious to afford much talk, but since ice cream causes headaches if eaten too quickly it provided the perfect opportunity to chat at leisure. The serving size of the dessert course is considerably small than the main course, which is good since the main course had been quite filling while still leaving enough room for dessert. After filling his bowl with strawberry ice cream, Ed notices that Elle had piled her bowl high with chocolate ice cream when everyone else had taken smaller helpings.

Surprised, Ed blurts out, "Damn, I've never seen any girl or woman eat so much who wasn't pregnant. Is this normal for you?"

Shocked, Al and Noah exclaim together, "Ed! Edward!"

Elle, however, laughs unperturbed and answers, "Yes it is, actually."

Al and Noah stare at Elle in astonishment, while Ed laughs and says, "You've got one hell of an appetite. I'm amazed, no one's ever managed to out eat me before."

Elle responds, "I'm not surprised, but enough about me. Where are you all from? After all, it's obvious to anyone that you're foreigners."

**To be continued…**

_That's Chapter 1. Feel free to tell me what you think so far. I want to know what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it, and what I'm doing right so I don't stop doing it. It would also be helpful to be made aware of any spelling, grammatical, or misused word errors that you come across since I don't have an editor. I will be sure to credit you for your assistance._

_Please, and Thank You._


	2. Chapter 2: Terrifying Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is purely a fanfiction.**

_Eldest, Florida USA; October 28, 1928._

**Chapter 3: Terrifying Encounter**

The next day, the Elric brothers and Noah wake up more refreshed than they have felt for a long time. After washing and freshening up in the restrooms, they all meet down in the dining room where the scent of eggs and bacon have been drifting from. Entering the dining room, they find Elle sitting at the end of a large dining table set for 4 with platters of eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, and fresh fruit along with butter and syrup. Refreshments including the options of milk and orange juice, and there is also a pitcher full of chocolate syrup. Elle is wearing a lilac scoop-neck blouse, white knee-length ruffled skirt, and a sheer white shawl edged with violet lace in an embroidered pattern of orchids.

Elle greets them, "Good morning! Sleep well?"

Noah answers first, "Yes, very well. Thank you."

Al seconds, "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

Ed chimes in, "No kidding. Haven't felt this well rested for what seems like ages."

They all claim a seat as Elle replies, "I'm glad. Feel free to eat as much as you like."

Helping himself to some pancakes, eggs, and bacon, Ed says, "There's enough here to feed a small army. Can you pass the orange juice, Noah?"

As she grabs the orange juice pitcher, Noah replies, "Sure."

Al says to Ed, "Milk isn't that awful brother."

Grabbing the orange juice from Noah, Ed scoffs and replies, "You can like milk if you want to Al––thanks, Noah––but I hate it."

Noah sighs as Al mutters, "You'd probably be taller if you drank your milk."

Ed gives Al a dark look and is about to retort when Elle interrupts by asking Ed, "Do you ever remove your gloves?"

Everyone pauses, and looks at Elle in surprise as she explains, "I noticed that you're the only one here that wears them, especially in such a warm area. I was just wondering why that is if you don't mind my asking?"

Elle tilts her head a little and gazes at Ed with open curiosity. Ed puts down the pitcher of OJ and removes his gloves, and rolls up his right sleeve to reveal his automail right arm.

Elle's eyes widen in surprise, as she utters, "Oh my..."

Ed stares at his mechanical hand as he answers, "Most people are disturbed by the prosthetic limbs, so I tend to keep them covered up when around other people."

Shocked, Elle responds, "_Limbs_? You mean you have more than one?"

Still staring at his hand, Ed replies, "Yeah, my left leg just above the knee is prosthetic, as well."

Elle looks at the mechanical arm and asks, "How long have you had them?"

Ed glances at Elle and can see compassion mixed with the curiosity. He looks back at his hand, and placing his other hand on his automail arm answers, "Since I was 11."

Elle looks at the mechanical arm a few moments longer before she smiles, and says, "Well, I think they're physical proof of your _obviously_ strong character." She chuckles before continuing, "Anyway..You don't care for white milk either, huh?"

Ed stares at Elle's smiling face in astonishment.

Al laughs as Noah giggles, then he answers, "That would be an understatement. Ed's always hated milk, he can't stand it."

Elle giggles before saying, "I don't hate milk. I just find the flavor of white milk a little bland for my tastes; but if I had to choose between white milk and water, I'd take the milk."

Ed responds with a "Huh." Then, noticing a strange word combination in what Elle said, asks, "What do mean by _white _milk?"

Elle points to the pitcher with milk in it as she answers, "Plain, regular, white milk."

Ed, Al, and Noah glance at each other in confusion before Ed points out, "That's the only kind of milk there is."

Elle responds, "That's just the common form. I have my own special blend of milk. Here––" Elle picks up her glass that has a dull brown liquid in it and hands it to Ed saying, "I haven't had any from my glass yet. Try it, I think you'll like it."

Ed takes the glass looking at it suspiciously and sniffs the top of the glass. He catches a slight smell of milk, but also a strong bittersweet scent that he can't place even though it's familiar. He looks at Elle with a wary expression and still smiling she nods in encouragement. Ed takes a deep breath, exhales, then takes a drink. He detects the slight taste of milk, but it's overpowered by the bittersweet taste he could smell before. Finding the taste surprisingly delicious, Ed take a bigger gulp and finally recognizes the added flavor.

Ed lowers the glass, and as he looks back to Elle, asks, "Is that...chocolate mixed in?"

Elle smiles wider, and as she nods enthusiastically, says, "Mmhmm. Good, isn't it?"

Ed replies, "Good? It's delicious!" and he takes another gulp.

Elle giggles as Al and Noah stare shocked.

Elle says, "I'm glad you like it."

Al turns to Elle and asks, "Can I try some?"

Noah adds, "Me too, please."

Elle laughs and answers, "Of course. It's why I have a pitcher of chocolate syrup set out. Help yourselves. I recommend that when you're adding the syrup, you stir thoroughly, and test the taste of it to ensure the flavor is to your liking."

Al exclaims, "Alright!"

Al and Noah start mixing chocolate milk for themselves.

Ed finishes his glass of chocolate milk with a satisfied, "Ahh," and says, "I wish I'd known about this combination a long time ago. I actually might've been taller by now."

Elle giggles, then says, "Possibly. So, any ideas of what you all want to do today?"

The others pause and glance at each other as they consider the question.

Ed and Al just shrug, but Noah says, "We noticed yesterday that the town was setting up for a festival. Do you know what it's all about?"

Elle relaxes back into her chair as she answers, "Ah, yes. The Founder's Day Festival. They have it every year to celebrate the founding of the town. Were you interested in joining the festivities?"

Noah looks down nervously at the question, and replies, "Oh, no. I was just curious about what everyone seemed to be preparing for, that's all."

With a knowing smile, Elle says, "If you want to go, then be honest and just say so. Since I know my friend Scarlett will be meeting me in Wisconsin, I'm thinking of attending to see if I can't find her a little gift."

Noah looks at Elle with surprise as Al encourages her, "A festival sounds like fun. We should go, Noah."

Ed adds, "I agree. What's the point of R&amp;R if you don't have any fun?"

Smiling wider, Elle seconds, "Exactly. Who cares what other people think when you're among friends?"

Feeling touched, Noah looks at each of them in turn before looking down again with a considering expression, then her face sets with determination as she looks up with a smile and answers, "You're right. I'm tired of worrying about the ridicule of others, and I'm done letting it hold me back." With an excited expression, she asks, "So, when shall we go?"

Al says, "That's the spirit, Noah."

Ed smirks as he begins making himself another glass of chocolate milk, and Elle giggles before replying, "How about after breakfast?"

Ed answers, "Fine by me."

Al seconds, "Me, too."

With a smile, Noah says, "Same here."

Elle replies, "It's settled, then. Now let's eat before the food gets cold."

Ed nods, already eating, as Al and Noah continue making chocolate milk for themselves.

…

With Ed driving Victoria, Elle sitting shotgun, and Noah and Al in the back seat, they ride into Eldest to an amazing sight. The entire length of Main Street had been blocked off from vehicle access to make the road safe for pedestrian traffic, which was necessary due to the various stands, stalls, and shops that had taken up the sidewalks. The Main Square has a small fountain in the center surrounded by many tables set up with large umbrellas and many lounge chairs. In one corner of the square, a bandstand is set up with a live band playing and people dancing in front, and in the opposite corner is a stage showing a play of Macbeth with many benches facing it. The rest of the square is taken up with various food stands, and hung all over are flag-chains, banners, and streamers.

Ed pulls over to the side of the road to park, and says, "Damn. Founder's Day must be a really major event here," as he looks over the festivities.

Elle giggles as she gets out of the car, then replies excitedly, "Like you wouldn't believe. Keys, please." Al and Noah follow Elle out.

Ed tosses Elle the keys after he gets out, and asks, "How come Founder's day is so big here?"

A look of concentration crosses Elle's face as she answers, "I think the founder of the town earned himself some medals and honors during the civil war. This is just their way to celebrate and honor his success."

Ed replies, "Huh. Talk about being dedicated."

They all start making their way toward the festivities as Elle confirms, "It's the biggest holiday that they actually get to have a celebration for _here_. Christmas and Thanksgiving are holidays meant more for family time, and most people go away to celebrate Independence Day. This town isn't that big so it's treated more like a vacation town for wealthy city people that want a quiet getaway."

As they get closer, they see exactly how crowded the street is and Al exclaims, "Wow! This is quite a turnout. Do all these people live here?"

Elle answers as they approach the blockade preventing vehicle traffic, "No, but I'm sure almost all of the adults were born and raised here. Founder's Day is more than a holiday for Eldest, it's also an old family tradition. Since many children and grandchildren leave and move away, this festival helps bring them back and remind them of where they come from."

They are passing the blockade as Elle finishes, and as Noah looks around at the festivities with a mixed expression of awe and longing, she sighs and says, "It must be nice to have a home to come back to."

Elle, Ed, and Al stop walking, forcing Noah to stop when she notices them stop. Elle turns to look at Noah with a knowing expression. Ed and Al look at Noah with expressions of understanding, then exchange a sorrowful look with one another before looking down at the ground. Elle notices the exchange and looks at each brother in turn for a second before looking back at Noah with an expression of surprised curiosity.

Elle's expression turns to mild shock as the realization hits her, and she asks, "None of you have a home?"

Looking down with a somewhat bitter expression, Ed answers, "No."

Elle looks at each in turn again before resting on Ed with a thoughtful expression. After a few seconds, Elle's expression warms as she responds, "You probably won't accept my offer, but I will offer anyway. Should you ever need a place to stay or come back to, my estates will always be open to each of you. I'll be sure to make all of you known at every estate by name and profile. I can even provide each of you with a special pass if you'd accept them."

Astonished, Noah asks, "You would really do that for us, without anything in return?"

Elle smiles at Noah and says, "Well, I would like to have your friendship and company in return, but I refuse to accept any monetary or material payment if that's what you're asking."

Al and Noah stare at Elle in amazement, but Ed looks at her with a look of suspicion and says, "Most people aren't that generous, especially for no apparent reason. What's the catch?"

Elle sighs, then asks, "Is it really so hard to believe that someone would be willing to be excessively generous to strangers?"

With an expression implying that the answer should be obvious, Ed replies, "Yes, it is."

Exasperated, Elle huffs while she rolls her eyes, then setting Ed with an irritated look she responds, "Oh, very well. If you must have a motive, fine. I'm invited to a party taking place on October 31st, and I'm hoping I might be able to convince all of you to join me. Even though my friend Scarlett is meeting me in Wisconsin to join me, she's not very good company on account of her...free spirited disposition. I thought it would be nice, for a change, to have at least one person at the party whose company I can enjoy and depend on. I don't want to go to the party with a friend who will most likely ditch me not even 5 minutes after we arrive, and leave me all alone. I'd love it if you would join me and you can give me your answer later though I'll understand if you don't wish to come."

By the time Elle finishes speaking her expression seems calm and controlled, but her eyes reveal the hopeful sorrow hidden behind her mask. Surprised by Elle's openness, Ed and Al exchange a glance before they continue to stare at Elle in surprise. Noah looks at Elle with an expression of understanding and sorrow, then takes a step forward as she reaches out toward Elle. At the same time, Elle moves both her hands behind her back and takes a half-step back from Noah, causing Noah to halt her advance and step back again as she notices Elle's reaction. Ed sees it as well and finding it slightly odd how consistently she avoids all physical contact with, as if she _knows _of Noah's gift to peer into a persons' heart, Ed stares at Elle with an analytical expression.

With a slightly wounded expression, Noah asks, "You really are lonely, aren't you?"

Elle gives Noah a timid smile before answering, "Unfortunately. It's one of the greatest downsides of being wealthy."

Al chimes in, "We've never been to a party before. What kind of party is it?"

Elle's expression warms as she answers, "It's a large annual private party. I'm invited every year, and I can bring as many guests with me as I want."

With a look that's speculative and slightly suspicious, Ed asks, "If we decide to join you, what exactly are we supposed to wear? It's not like we can carry clothes nice enough for a party around with us while we travel."

Elle beams at Edward before she answers, "I can take care of everything. It'll be no problem at all. I would just like to have some friends with me, for a change. Please, say you'll all join me."

They all look at Elle's hopeful expression, then at each other. Al and Noah with mixed expressions of pity and longing. Ed's expression, however, is considering and somewhat suspicious when he glances at Elle again. After a few seconds, Noah and Al nod to each other and turn to Ed with hopeful smiles.

Ed notices how they're looking at him, and with a slightly grudging expression he sighs and says, "Why not? We're supposed to be on vacation, after all." Then turning to Elle with a controlled expression, Ed replies, "We're in."

Elle's face lights up and she claps her hands as she exclaims, "Wonderful! I promise it'll be really fun, and you're going to love Wisconsin! It's absolutely beautiful this time of year; and I can easily take care of getting you all started on the rest of your travels to anywhere you need to go, regardless of whether you're willing to accept the offer or not!" Elle finishes with a smug smile directed at Ed.

Noah and Al laugh as Ed groans softly before saying, "Fine. Whatever." and Elle giggles as Noah and Al laugh harder.

Elle regains her composure and says, "Since it's settled, there's a specific shop that I wish to find so I can get a little trinket for Scarlett for her birthday. So let's get going and have some fun."

Al seconds, "Definitely."

They all continue on into the festivities Noah, Al, and Ed following Elle into the crowd. Noah and Al, fully taken with the festivities, look around at the celebration with a sense of awe and wonderment at the air of excitement all around them. Ed, on the other hand, continues to watch Elle with suspicion, which he hides behind a mask of false cheer whenever Noah, Al, or Elle look his way. As they continue on Ed gets the feeling that Elle knows he's watching her, but he can't be sure since she seems to act completely normal except for the way she takes great care not to touch anyone even in passing.

After about a half hour of wandering past different shops and stands Elle gasps, and pointing to a particular shop, exclaims, "That's the one. Come on, let's see what it's got this year."

They follow Elle to a wide jewelry stand decorated with many different symbols from various beliefs. There's a tall man with bronze hair and blue eyes running the stand and when he spots Elle entering the stand, his expression becomes ecstatic as he immediately makes a beeline toward her.

"Elle!" the man exclaims as he reaches her, and grasps both her hands giving a kiss to each.

Elle give the man a big smile and says, "Bryant! It's been too long."

Bryant responds, "Indeed. I missed my best customer last year."

Elle sighs saying, "Yes. Something came up with my friend. It was an emergency."

With a look of concern mixed with surprise, Bryant indirectly asks, "I trust everything is well now?"

Elle removes a hand from Bryant's grasp, waving it dismissively, as she answers, "Yes, it was just a misunderstanding." Then with the hand still in Bryant's grasp, she subtly and _literally_ turns his attention to the others. Gesturing to each of the others, in turn, Elle makes the introductions, "These are some new friends of mine that are staying with me until Wisconsin. This is Noah, Alphonse Elric, and his elder brother Edward."

Releasing Elle's hand, Bryant turns to each of them as she names them off, giving Noah a polite kiss on the hand and shaking hands with Al and Ed. Speaking only after Elle has finished, Bryant officially greets them, "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Any friend of Elle is a friend of mine." Bryant turns back to Elle and asks, "Would you like to see some of my newly acquired goods?"

Elle beams before answering, "Definitely, but first. Would you happen to have any of the chakra jewelry like this necklace I got last time." Elle pulls out a necklace concealed in her clothes to show Bryant as she speaks. A simple fabric cord necklace with a little glass vial holding 7 tiny stones stacked atop one another in a reverse rainbow.

Barely glancing at the necklace Bryant smiles, and answers, "I had a feeling you would want to see those again so I made sure to procure an even wider assortment. Follow me, I will take you straight to them."

Bryant leads them over to a section in the back right corner of the stand where a large selection of chakra jewelry of all different kinds is displayed.

Elle gasps in excitement and says, "Lovely." as she starts looking through the multitude of choices. Suddenly, a pair of intricately made earrings catches her eye and she grabs them from their hanging to get a closer look.

Bryant sees the earrings she is holding and says, "Ah yes. You have excellent tastes as always, Elle. That pair I got just recently. Aren't they gorgeous?"

Still examining the earrings, Elle responds, "Quite."

Each earring has 7 tiny stones arranged in the same reverse rainbow fashion as Elle's necklace, but each of them is set in an intricate spiral made from silver that hangs from the piercing.

A smile spreads across Elle's face as she says, "These are absolutely perfect for Scarlett. I'll take them."

Bryant smiles back and responds, "Of course, I will have them wrapped up and waiting for you when you've finished browsing through everything."

Still smiling, Elle hands the earrings to Bryant and says, "Be sure to gift wrap them for me, please and thank you."

Taking the earrings, Bryant replies, "As you wish, my Lady." and walks off to the center table with the register.

Elle turns to the others and says, "Well, I guess I can cross Scarlett's birthday present off the list. Now to see what new items Bryant has acquired."

They all make their way around the stand looking at the different items, then Ed spots an oval dog tag on a metal chain with a design resembling a simplified version of the human transmutation circle. Elle notices Ed stop, and allows Noah and Al to get ahead of her by pretending to be interested in a selection of bracelets. Waiting until she's sure Noah and Al are too distracted to notice, Elle makes her way back toward Ed to see what has captured his attention.

Elle spots the dog tag he's looking at and with a gentle smile asks, "Find something you like, Edward?"

Ed looks up startled, then replaces the dog tag on the display table as he replies, "No. The symbol just looked familiar, that's all."

Elle scoffs under her breath with mild amusement before responding, "I'm guessing you studied Alchemy."

Shocked by her leap in logic, Ed replies, "What makes you think that?"

Elle chuckles and answers, "I may not have the most extensive knowledge of science, but it is certainly well rounded. I found the symbol's resemblance to a transmutation circle rather obvious." Ed stares at Elle stunned, then after a few moments Elle laughs and asks, "Cat got your tongue?"

While trying to recover, Ed can barely utter an, "Uh," when they hear Al calling, "Hey, Elle. Come check out this strange crown thing, it looks amazing!"

Elle calls back, "It's called a Headdress, Al. Native American Chieftains wear them."

Al replies, "Oh, really? Neat!"

Both Elle and Noah giggle, and Ed begins making his way over to Noah and Al.

With a speculative look, Elle says to Ed, "If you want the dog tag I would be happy to get it for you."

Ed pauses and replies quickly, "No. I'm not trying to be rude about it, but there's no way for me to repay you for it."

Elle giggles and, picking up the dog tag, says, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. I can certainly think of at least one way you can repay me without money." She finishes with a coy smile.

With a surprised expression that quickly turns suspicious, Ed asks, "How?"

Shrugging one shoulder, Elle answers, "By owing me a dance or 2 at the party." She finishes with a wink.

Shocked and blushing slightly, Ed exclaims, "What!? You're kidding, right!?"

Elle's expression immediately turns serious as she responds, "Absolutely not."

With an embarrassed look, Ed replies, "No thanks. I..I don't dance."

With a knowing smile, Elle responds, "You don't know how to dance."

Although Elle didn't say it as a question Ed blushes deeper, and looking more embarrassed, says, "That, and the fact that you're so tall compared to.." Ed breaks off.

With a loud scoff and a roll of her eyes, Elle says, "Tell me something I don't know." Then with a sigh, and another eye roll, she continues, "Believe me, being tall isn't all that it's cracked up to be. *snorts* I often wish I wasn't so damn tall." She finishes with a bitter expression.

Ed retorts, "Ha! For a woman maybe. It's different for men."

Elle responds with a thoughtful expression, "Hmm. Well, I guess you _would _know about that better than I would."

Ed scoffs and, speaking rhetorically, replies, "You think?"

Elle chuckles and with a sigh says, "Well, if you really don't want it I'll just put it back."

Elle goes to put the necklace back but, filled with a sudden and overpowering longing he can't resist, Ed grabs Elle's wrist with his metal hand to stop her. Unable to understand why he can't bear to leave without the dog tag, Ed continues to try and fight the unusual longing. Elle remains silent and still, sensing his struggle.

After a minute, Ed gives in with a sigh and says, "No, I'll accept the offer. Besides, it's not like I'll have to dance again afterward anytime soon."

Elle chuckles again, and then responds, "True. I'll just pay for this and the earrings, and then we can move on to the rest of the festival."

Letting go of Elle's hand, Ed apologizes, "I'm sorry about my grip. I can't feel anything with this arm so it's hard to tell how much strength I'm using. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ed finishes, looking at his automail arm with an expression that's part bitter and part ashamed.

Elle places her empty right hand over Ed's metal one, causing him to look up, as she replies, "Don't worry...You didn't." Elle's expression, while staying genuinely reassuring, somehow manages to also become smug as she says the last part.

Ed's expression is, at first, incredulously shocked by her statement, then after Elle turns away heading for the center table, his expression immediately turns suspicious.

…

They return to the estate late in the evening before sunset to a feast of Chicken Alfredo with bow-tie noodles, broccoli, and carrots waiting out in the gazebo. Refreshments include white milk with chocolate syrup available to create chocolate milk. Dessert consists of cheesecake with various available toppings such as strawberries, whipped cream, nuts, and chocolate sauce. Elle, Noah, Ed, and Al head out to relax by the cliff-side behind the mansion at the edge of the garden after their meal. Elle and Noah occupy each end of a large custom-made short semicircular bench nearest the cliff with a fire pit encircled in the center while Ed and Al lie spread eagle on the ground near the cliffs edge. All of them are enjoying the pleasant evening breeze.

Al sighs in contentment and says, "The perfect end to a good day."

Noah, relaxing against the back of the bench, seconds, "Mhm."

Ed adds, "I'd almost say 'This is the life.'"

Elle replies airily, "Only when you've got someone to share it with, but other than that it's hell." Elle finishes in a serious tone.

The others look at her and remain silent.

After a minute Elle notices and, with hand to her mouth and an apologetic expression, quickly says, "Oh! I'm sorry."

Noah reassures her, "It's okay. You don't have to hide who you are around us."

Elle smiles and then sighs before saying, "It's been a long time since I've had any company. I guess I've been affected by my loneliness more than I thought." Elle chuckles and adds, "Twilight is my favorite time of day."

Al asks, "Really, how come?"

Elle answers, "Because it's the perfect time of day. It's dark enough to not leave you blind when you walk outside, but bright enough that you can still see plain as day without the need for artificial light. Evening twilight is the best; because it still retains the warmth from daytime, but since the sun isn't out the heat isn't overpowering."

With a thoughtful expression, Ed says, "Huh, you're right. I never noticed that before."

Elle chuckles and says, "All people take many things in life for granted. We don't appreciate what we've got until it's gone."

Ed laughs before replying, "Talk about the understatement of the century!" and continues laughing heartily.

Elle joins in his laughter; and though Noah and Al initially look at Ed with concern, they eventually relax and laugh along with him as well.

After a minute, Ed regains his composure and after a sigh says, "Ah, that felt good. Don't know why I thought your statement was so funny, but the laughter felt good all the same."

Elle giggles cheerfully before responding, "Well then, I'm glad I could help." and she starts laughing again causing the others to start laughing again as well.

As they finish laughing for a second round, Joe approaches and Elle asks, "Ah, Joe, what perfect timing. Would you care to join us?"

Joe answers seriously, "I'm sorry, Lady Elle, but a rather urgent issue has just come up."

At Joe's statement, Ed and Al both sit up for a better view of him as Noah sits up straighter, each with a curious and mildly concerned expression.

Elle responds, "Oh?" and after sharing a look with Joe she continues, "Very well, I will come check it out. Go on ahead, and I'll catch up."

Joe replies, "Of course." and starts back to the mansion.

Elle sighs and rises from the bench. Noah asks, "Do you want us to come, too?"

Elle smiles at Noah and answers, "No, it's fine. There's no need to concern yourselves, probably just an issue with my friend." Waving her hand dismissively, Elle continues, "You are free to explore the grounds if you like. Just be careful that you don't get lost." and with a warm smile begins heading toward the mansion after Joe.

Noah, Ed, and Al look at each other before Al says, "I hope everything's okay."

Noah seconds, "Me, too."

Ed gets up from the ground and, after a quick brush off, starts heading north along the cliffs edge.

Al asks, "Where are you going, brother?"

Ed answers over his shoulder, "Elle said we're free to explore so I'm taking a walk." and raising his hand in a kind of wave he finishes, "I'll be back in a little while."

Noah and Al watch Ed as he continues walking before looking at each other with a shared expression of concern.

Al gets up from the ground and says to Noah, "I'm gonna make a fire." and walks over to a woodpile outside the benched area to grab some wood.

…

Ed continues walking along the cliffs edge into the trees that start at the edge of the garden; all the while, thinking about Elle and her unusual behavior.

_Who is she, and what's the real reason behind her generosity? It doesn't make sense. People aren't usually so giving without expecting an equal trade. I know she overheard us talking when we first met so for all we know she could be a spy. It's hard to say for sure, though, since she's had plenty of opportunities to capture or kill us and hasn't yet. I guess it's possible she's completely genuine, but I can't help sensing something's off about her. I just can't figure out what it is._

After a few more minutes of walking, Ed finally stops and leans back against a tree to his right. He sighs and, thinking out loud, says, "She's definitely hiding something, that's for sure. It's just a question of what."

Suddenly, Ed hears a noise coming from the Northwest that sounds like a large animal moving about. On guard, Ed noticed how much darker it already was and realized that he'd been walking a lot longer than he had previously thought. Carefully taking a couple steps toward the southwest, Ed searches in the direction that the noise came from, but can't see anything moving. Ed continues to search widening his range from North to South, and as he's searching South, Ed feels a warm gust of air hit him on his right side. Instinct causes Ed to immediately and completely freeze, then he slowly turns to see what creature just breathed on him. The moment Ed lays eyes on the creature, he becomes completely paralyzed by overwhelming shock and fear.

Ed can immediately tell that this creature isn't a bear since he's seen a bear up close before, and it in no way resembled a bear. The hind legs, tail, and head look distinctly canine, but he had never known of a dog or wolf getting anywhere near as big as this creature. From what Ed can see, the rest of the creature looks somewhat humanoid, but the most disturbing feature is its eyes. Its eyes seem to glow slightly in a startling shade of blood red, and they give the unnerving impression of a mindless hunger.

Ed desperately wants to run, but he knows that it's hopeless immediately realizing escape will be impossible. He hears it start to growl as the creature bares it's teeth and begins to rise off it's front hand-like paws. Terrified Ed falls back onto the ground after involuntarily trying to take a step back, and he immediately throws his arms up to try and protect himself as the creature's about to attack. Suddenly Ed hears the creature whine in agony and, opening his eyes, Ed sees a dagger embedded in the right side of its chest. The creature removes the dagger, having retreated a few paces; and then, snarling it crouches defensively while looking up into the trees behind Ed. Refusing to take his eyes off the creature to see who threw the dagger, Ed instead tries to ease himself away from it. However, the moment Ed manages an inch, the creature focuses on him again and moves to attack. Although the moment it tries, 3 more daggers appear. 1 in its left leg, another in its chest near the heart, and the 3rd in its left shoulder.

A cloaked figure then appears in the trees to the right of the creature and throws another dagger into its right arm. The creature snarls at the figure, which disappears practically invisible off to the North followed by 2 other similar figures as the creature chases after the 1st figure. Heart racing and breathing hard, Ed tries to get up to get back to the mansion; but can't seem to make any of his muscles respond. Not even his automail limbs. Seemingly out of nowhere a 4th figure appears at Ed's left side offering its hand, and the only thing he can see beneath the hood of the cloaked figure is a pair of glowing purple eyes with slitted pupils. Unsure as to whether or not he should trust the stranger, Ed just stares at the figures glowing eyes. Suddenly, in movements so fast they're almost invisible, the figure looks North where the other figures and the creature went. Next thing he knows, the figure has pulled Ed to his feet turning him to the South as it points back the way he came. The figure nudges him forward a step before disappearing North in it's nearly invisible manner, and Ed is left standing alone still completely in shock.

Regaining some sanity, Ed thinks to himself: _What the _**hell** _just happened?_

Ed remains frozen in shock as he tries to organize his thoughts until he hears someone calling him from the South.

"Edward!"

Ed recognizes the voice as Noah's shortly before he hears Al call, "Brother!"

At first, Ed is relieved to hear their voices, but realizing the grave danger they're all in with that creature on the loose his relief quickly turns to panic.

_What if that _thing_ comes back?_ Ed thinks to himself, and with that thought in mind, he manages to make himself move again.

"Edward!" "Brother!" Noah and Al call at the same time.

Ed starts running to their voices as fast as he can, not slowing down even as he gets scratched by the branches he passes. Finally, he rushes right through some brush straight into Al, and both Elric's go sprawling as Noah dodges out of the way.

Noah exclaims, "Edward!"

Al exclaims at the same time, "Brother, you're okay!"

Noah and Al finally get a good look at Ed and, with expressions of shocked worry, they ask at the same time, "What happened to you?!"

Desperately trying to catch his breath, Ed gasps, "I...don't...know."

**To be continued...**

_Chapter 2. I hope you liked it and I would greatly appreciate some feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction, and feel free to share it with those you believe will enjoy it._

_Please, and Thank You._


	3. Chapter 3: Evening Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This is purely a Fanfiction.**

_Eldest, Florida USA; October 29, 1928_

**Chapter 3: Evening Arrival**

Ed refused to explain any further until after they had made it back to the mansion and were gathered in his room. As soon as they arrive Ed sits down heavily onto the bed holding his head in his hands, and Noah sits in the chair at the desk located opposite the bed. Al's stuck standing in the middle of the room torn between staying silent and letting Ed speak on his own, or prompting him to explain what happened to leave him so shaken. After a few minutes, Ed hasn't moved and doesn't look as though he's going to speak.

Al shares a quick worried look with Noah before moving to sit on Ed's left placing a hand on his shoulder, then prompts, "Brother?"

Ed drops his automail arm as he inhales deeply and lifts his head moving his left hand over his mouth. Then after a moment, Ed straightens and exhales as he runs his left hand through his hair before replying, "I—I don't know where to start. I'm not even sure if it was real or not." He shakes his head like he's trying to clear it and puts his head in his hands again.

Noah and Al share an alarmed expression after Ed finishes surprised by the look in his eyes, wild and unfocused as though half mad.

Noah makes a suggestion, "Maybe you can start at the point when you left on your walk."

Ed drops his hands as he looks up at Noah, his eyes focusing for a moment before turning wild again, and after taking a deep breath as he straightens up Ed starts to explain. However, after he gets to the part about the mysterious creature Ed gets stuck again and requests Noah's help.

Ed, "Noah, do you think you can use your clairvoyant sight to see what happened because I can't manage to put it into words."

Both Noah and Al stare at Ed completely stunned, because he usually avoids allowing Noah to gaze into his mind.

Noah regains her composure and her face takes on a determined expression as she replies, "Yes, of course. Just focus on your memories of what happened, and I will be able to see them more clearly.

Ed nods and closes his eyes as Noah moves to kneel before him, then Noah grasps Ed's head with both hands and places her forehead against his. Barely a moment passes before Noah gasps and jumps up with her hand over her mouth till she backs up falling into the chair she previously occupied trembling all over. Both Ed and Al just stare at Noah, completely stunned, having never seen this reaction from her.

After a second Al gets up and moves to Noah grabbing hold of her shoulders as he asks, "Noah? What's wrong? What did you see?"

Noah seems to not see Al, but manages to move her hand a little to uncover her mouth and utters in a quiet trembling voice, "It can't be! I-Impossible!"

Worried and confused by her words, Al asks, "What are you talking about, Noah? What's impossible?" and when she doesn't respond Al gives Noah a shake as he commands, "Noah, look at me!"

Panicking, Al turns toward his brother saying, "Ed, help m—," but stops short upon seeing his expression.

Ed stares at Noah with an expression of incredulous shock as a realization dawns on him. _She knows what it is, but that means..._

Al interrupts Ed's thoughts, "Brother?"

Ed looks at his brother with a bewildered expression before shaking his head to clear it, and looking back at Noah with a determined expression he asks, "Mind telling us exactly what that _thing_ was, Noah?"

Jolted out of the chaos of her thoughts, Noah stiffens clutching her hands to her chest as she focuses on Ed.

At the same time, Al asks in startled confusion, "Thing?"

Ed's eyes remain locked with Noah's as he says, "I can tell that you're familiar with what I saw. Now start explaining."

Both Ed and Al stare at Noah while she switches focus between them a couple of times with a torn expression. Finally, Noah looks down as she says, "I-I can't. I—_We've_ been sworn to secrecy."

Ed and Al's eyes widen in surprise as they both ask at the same time, "We?"

Noah looks up with a pained expression as she answers, "The Roma."

Both Ed and Al stare at Noah with open shock, and Al asks in disbelief, "Your entire race?!"

Noah merely nods, but Ed asks with a determined expression, "Is there anything you _can_ tell us?"

Still torn Noah opens her mouth to speak, but closes it as an expression of strained concentration covers her face. After a minute, Noah sighs and shakes her head as she answers, "Only that the thing you saw is extremely dangerous, and we need to leave here as soon as possible." Noah looks at Ed with a pleading expression as she continues, "I wish I _could_ tell you more, but I really can't. The penalty for revealing the secret to anyone...is death."

Al's face takes on a horrified expression while Ed's starts out stunned but immediately hardens into a calculating calm as he looks down. Al tries to speak but can't seem to force any articulate words out, and falls silent turning towards his brother as Ed says, "I see..."

…

Elle stands alone leaning on the railing outside the doors to her room with a morose almost dead expression, having been listening to her guests conversation the entire time. She had been waiting several days for them to arrive so she could alter the mutable vision she had received of Ed's death. She expected to be finished with the task after having just saved him from that Blood Wolf, but instead she received another vision to save him from as soon as that task was complete. She learned long ago that her visions always had a purpose, but she was failing to decipher the purpose of these recent ones. There was no way she could remain friends with them no matter how much she may wish otherwise.

_What's the point?_ She thinks to herself. _It always ends the same way. They'll fear me if they find out the truth, and they'll just be forced to forget about me afterward. Why? What does the future hold that makes it necessary for me to protect Edward and his companions?_

Elle is pulled from her train of thought when she hears Noah softly say, "I'm sorry."

Then she hears Ed reply, "You don't need to apologize. I understand." Ed scoffs, "Better yet, Al and I can relate."

Elle can hear Ed sigh and lie down on his bed as Al adds, "That's true. It's okay, Noah. We won't pester you about it. The threat of punishment must be pretty serious if all of your people uphold the secrecy as strictly as you do."

Elle can hear the metallic clanking of Ed's metal arm muffled by fabric as it comes to rest on his bed, then Ed asking, "I'm guessing this secret your people keep is not your secret to tell, am I right?"

After a pause Ed continues, "Thought so. I guess there's nothing that can be done about it, except to leave as you said before. It's a good thing we're going to Wisconsin with Elle tomorrow. I won't be able to sleep soundly until we've managed to put some distance between us and whatever that thing was."

Noah adds, "Agreed. Though I'm not sure I'll be able to sleep at all until _after_ we leave."

Al speaks up in a worried voice, "Um...It's almost 2 in the morning. What are we going to tell Elle when she asks why all of us disappeared for so long?"

Ed replies, "Easy. We can just tell her I got lost, and that both of you got worried and came looking for me when I was gone too long."

Al responds, "Oh, okay."

Noah says, "We better find Elle and let her know we're safe. I imagine she must be extremely worried that something bad has happened to us."

Ed scoffs before replying, "Something bad did happen to us, or to me anyway. You're right, though, we need to find her. If Elle's out there searching for us, there's a good chance she could run into the same thing I did, and we can't let that happen. Let's go."

Elle hears all of them getting up and, timing it perfectly, calls out, "Noah!" She hears all movement cease in Ed's room and, positioning herself a few paces from the corner post between the doors to her room and the doors to the rear staircase, calls out again, "Al!" Elle hears Noah whisper "Elle!" Then starts toward the corner post, as she hears the others move to exit Ed's room, calling, "Edward!" All of this happening in a matter of seconds.

Hoping her expression contains the correct level of worry Elle keeps her eyes pointed towards Al's room, acting as though she has just reached the post, as the doors to Ed's room open and the others come out. Al first, then Ed, then Noah. Elle turns her head and gazes towards them and, taking care to maintain the facade, pretends to need the post for support as she fakes a sigh and expression of relief with her left hand clutched to her chest.

Al, excitedly, calls out to Elle as she sighs, "Elle! We were just coming to look for you!" and they quickly start making their way toward her.

Elle opts to feign indignant worry instead of pretending to fuss over them, and takes up a brisk human pace to meet them as she calls back, "Where have you been? You've had me worried sick! I've been out there for hours, searching the garden and around the mansion, calling for you the entire time! Why didn't any of you answer?" Her voice taking on a slight British accent almost as soon as she begins speaking.

Surprised by the strength of her reaction Noah, Ed, and Al just stare at Elle dumbstruck till she prompts, "Well?"

Noah recovers the quickest and immediately begins to explain, "Well, Ed decided to go for a walk following the cliffs edge, and we decided to stay at the fire pit. He said he'd be back soon, but it eventually grew very dark. Al and I got worried and decided to go searching for him. We decided to start our search following the same path Ed had taken. It was easy to follow because his footsteps left indentations in the even and well kept grass, which were easy to see in the light of the full moon. We followed his tracks to the edge of the garden where we saw them continuing into the woods, and so we—"

The moment Noah says the word "woods" Elle's expression turns to horrified shock as she exclaims, "What?!" All three of them jump at her sudden outburst, and Noah falls silent as Elle turns toward Ed with her hands on her hips and a fierce expression and rants, "You went into the woods _alone_?! Are you insane?! Do you have any idea what kinds of dangerous predators roam the woods and Everglades?! You could have easily been eaten by one of the thousands of alligators found all over this state, or _worse_!" Ed notices her eyes tighten ever so slightly as if flinching and purse her lips as if saying too much, before she continues again, "I have half a mind to box your ears for such a blatant display of pure idiocy!"

Elle finally stops, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her head, as she takes a deep breath that she sharply exhales. Dropping her hand back to her hip Elle shakes her head as if to clear it, then turning back to Noah calmly says, "I'm sorry, Noah, please continue."

Nervous and taken aback by Elle's outburst, Noah hesitantly continues, "Uh, well. Together, Al and I followed Ed's footprints into the woods..." Noah pauses slightly, fearful of another outburst, "and called for him as we searched. He must have heard us and come running because he burst from a bush breathing hard and knocked into Al sending both of them to the ground. When he could catch his breath, we asked why he was gone so long, and he told us that he had gotten lost because he wasn't paying attention to where he was going." Elle gives Ed an irritated look before rolling her eyes back to Noah when she mentions Ed's lack of attention, "Then we came back here hoping to find you, but you weren't here and we decided it'd be better if we stayed put and waited for you instead of wandering around."

After Noah finishes Elle leans against the railing with her arms crossed and says, "Well, at least you and Al showed some common sense in sticking together, but instead of going into the woods yourselves you should have come back here and alerted someone. Those that work on this estate know the land here better than myself, let alone any of you, and could have found Edward faster without risk of either of you getting lost with him."

Both Noah and Al look down with chagrined expressions as Elle finishes speaking, and Al says, "Sorry. I wish I'd thought of that. It would have been a safer alternative."

With a sideways glance at Al, Elle remarks, "Indeed." Then she chuckles and requests with an imploring look, "Promise me that none of you will go wandering in the woods again anytime soon. Okay?"

Noah nods and answers, "I promise."

Al seconds, "Of course."

After a soft scoff, Ed says with conviction, "Definitely."

After taking a second to measure their sincerity, Elle replies, "Good. Now I think it's high time all of us got some sleep since you won't be able to get much on the train this evening. I'll have each of you awakened around 10 o'clock for a late breakfast and early lunch set at 10:30." Elle stands straight as she finishes and she begins making her way toward her room.

The others share a last wordless, but relieved, glance with one another before heading off to their respective rooms to get some sleep.

…

Elle enters her room and moves to the window instantly after closing the door. She opens the window all the way and waits until after she's heard all her guests have settled down to sleep before she silently exits through the window to hop onto the roof.

Speaking softly but firmly, Elle calls, "Joe, give me an update on the situation, please."

Joe appears on Elle's left and answers, "It got away, Lady Elle. I'm Sorry."

Elle sighs, silently cursing the human facade they must follow to prevent suspicion, then responds, "Very well. Let me know the moment anything changes and make sure everything is ready for tomorrow."

Joe bows as he replies, "Of course, Lady Elle." Then disappears into the night.

Elle takes a moment for herself to drink in the moonlight and fresh night air before retiring to her room to get some sleep.

…

Later that morning Noah, Al, and Ed are each awakened at 10 o'clock sharp. After half an hour, and still feeling groggy, they all make it down to the dining room to eat. Elle is wearing a vibrant purple, flowing, knee-length, scoop-neck sundress with draped elbow-length sleeves and the same sheer embroidered shawl tied in an asymmetrical fashion at the waist. The table is covered with sub-sized toasted bread slices and a large selection of sandwich ingredients, such as an assortment of different types of meats, cheeses, vegetables, and salads. As well as, a wide variety of sandwich condiments and toppings, and for a treat, the option of regular or chocolate cheesecake with cherry or strawberry topping and whipped cream. The drink selection consisting of the choices of tea, lemonade, orange juice, coffee, and milk with the option of adding chocolate syrup.

Noah, Ed, and Al stop on the threshold upon seeing the buffet and Ed exclaims, "Whoa! If it weren't for the fact that there are only 3 empty place settings, I would have assumed this massive buffet was intended for more people. As it is, all this food seems a bit too much for just us. I mean, even my appetite has a limit."

Elle laughs before she replies, "I suggest you eat your fill now 'cause you won't have another chance to eat an actual meal until we're on the train this afternoon."

Noah, Ed, and Al look at Elle with surprised confusion as Noah asks, "How come?"

At the same time Ed asks, "This afternoon?"

After taking a sip of chocolate milk, Elle answers, "Well first, there will be renters coming to settle themselves into their rooms later today. Second, I have a tradition of giving away free cookies and lemonade to the people enjoying the final day of the festival, as well as, the volunteers that helped make it possible. I'm hoping the 3 of you won't mind helping me out since you're here. To answer your question, Edward. I decided this morning that it'll be better to catch an earlier train to Wisconsin, because the sooner we can get settled in at the estate _there_ the more time I'll have to find all of you something to wear for the party. So you better hurry and eat up. It's going to be a long day." Elle finishes with a big smile.

While Noah and Al just stare at Elle with open surprise, Ed replies, "Oh. I admit, I completely forgot about the party."

Elle snorts bluntly before saying, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, but enough chit-chat for now. We've got a bit of a tight schedule to keep today."

As he takes a seat, Ed agrees, "True." and turning to look at Noah and Al, adds a subtle suggestion, "I guess we better start chowing down now while we still can."

Noah and Al utter their agreements as they each take a seat as well, and they all start digging in.

…

Later that afternoon...

Noah, Ed, and Al are assisting Elle with breaking down her booth and loading it into the bed of the estates truck. Noah helping Elle fold the tent tarp while Ed and Al finish loading tent structure poles into the back of the truck. Once they're all finished, they take a few minutes to relax and refresh with some leftover lemonade and cookies as they wait for their ride to the train station.

Noah finishes the last of her lemonade to wash down the cookies she ate and remarks to Elle, "The people here are so kind. I'm surprised at how welcoming everyone was, even towards me."

Al adds, "Yeah, for such a small town as this one to be so welcoming to all newcomers is quite astounding."

Ed comments, "I know the stigma with the Roma is less pronounced in the US, but it's still there. It's very...unusual to say the least."

Elle responds, "It's most likely the fact that you're all my guests. My family has been upstanding, albeit eccentric, members of this community for generations. The people of this town know that anyone we allow to stay at our estate will always be trustworthy. The Demetri name commands a great deal of respect."

Ed asks dryly, "Let me guess. Years of generous donations helped earn most of that respect."

Elle replies in a very nonchalant manner, "Naturally."

Ed snorts before responding, "Of course."

Elle chuckles softly before asking, "What's the point of having excessive amounts of money if you have no one to share it with? Besides general selfishness and greed, of course."

Stumped Ed stutters trying to come up with an answer and Al remarks, "Looks like she's got you beat, brother."

Al and Noah laugh as Ed mutters, "Whatever."

After glancing up the street, Elle asks, "Joe's almost here. Are you sure none of you have forgotten anything?"

Ed answers, "We're sure." Noah and Al nod in agreement.

They all move toward the automobile as it pulls up to the curb. Joe exits the driver's side, and a middle-aged man with dark hair and dark eyes wearing a Stetson gets out of the passenger side.

Elle speaks to the man, "We've got everything put away in the truck for you, Jack. Thank you for letting me borrow your booth."

Jack tips his hat as he replies, "Anything for the Demetri Family. You and your friends have a safe trip now, Lady Elle.

Elle nods and responds, "Thanks, Jack. Give my regards to your family for me."

Jack replies through the open truck window as he hops in, "Sure thing, Lady Elle."

He starts the truck and drives off giving a wave as he passes by, and everyone waves in return. Joe holds the passenger door open for them as they get into the automobile before he gets into the driver's seat, and they head off to the train station. They board a private car as Joe oversees the arrangements for their luggage and gives the keys to Victoria to the station manager to hold until the renters arrive.

As they settle into the private car, Ed remarks sarcastically, "I half expected a private train."

Elle responds, "Actually, a private train will be waiting for us in Jacksonville, which will travel as directly as possible to Milwaukee, WI where we'll board a private train car to Youth, WI. The trip takes a little over a day, and we should arrive at the Estate in the evening."

Noah and Al stare at Elle stunned as Ed gives a slow nod before replying, "I stand corrected. Again."

Elle giggles before continuing, "We won't be having dinner until after we're on the private train, which is why I had us finish off the leftover cookies and lemonade. The private train also has the most comfortable beds money can buy so getting a good night's sleep shouldn't be an issue. After we wake, we'll have lunch and an early dinner before switching to a waiting private car on the fastest passenger train. Our rooms will be ready and waiting for us when we arrive at the Estate, which will allow us to get settled immediately and go straight to bed."

Starring at Elle with an eyebrow raised Ed says, "I take it you've been on this trip before."

Elle smiles and responds, "Every year."

Al asks, "Don't people normally travel South for Winter and North for Summer?"

Elle replies, "Yes, but I simply love Wisconsin in Winter. It's absolutely beautiful, and the cold doesn't bother me as much as it does most people. I can tell you all about my Wisconsin and the party we'll be attending to pass the time, if you like?"

Al says, "Sure. That would be great."

Noah adds, "Yes, that sounds nice."

After glancing at Noah and Al, Ed replies, "It would be good to know what we're gonna be in for with this party."

Elle giggles and then exclaims, "That's the spirit!"

…

The next evening...

As the group travels up the private drive leading to their destination, the Elric's and Noah can't help staring at the massive Victorian-style estate. In spite of the colors being washed out in the light of the newly waning gibbous moon, every other detail brought out in sharp relief with the grand garden is still breathtaking without the daylight. The car passes an empty but luxurious fountain sitting in the center of the circular drive as it pulls up in front of the grand structure. The group gets out of the car, Noah and the brothers gathering their stuff as Joe collects Elle's things and head up into the mansion.

The group comes to a halt as they passing through the entrance into the entryway. With ebony wood flooring covered in midnight purple carpeting and lavender painted walls joining with the grand split staircase, the entryway would be a captivating sight to behold if it weren't for a lone figure standing in the middle of the space. The figure is a young woman of average height with rich chocolate brown hair and eyes wearing a rose-colored evening dress of the current fashion complimented by her blood red lips, sheer shawl, and heels. The entire ensemble set off with a simple rose gold bracelet, necklace, and earrings.

"Hello, Elle. Long time no see," the mystery woman squeals cheerfully as she rushes forth to give Elle a hug.

Shocked and tensed, Elle says, "Scarlett, I thought u weren't going to be arriving until tomorrow evening."

"Oh, I couldn't wait. I missed you too much," Scarlett responds with a dismissive hand wave before turning her attention to the guests and asks, "Who's the fresh meat, doll? New friends?"

With a moments hesitation, Elle replies, "Yes. I met them a couple days ago back at Eldest, and invited them to be my guests. This is Noah, and the Elric brothers Edward and Alphonse," Elle finishes gesturing to each as they're introduced.

"Ooh, a Roma! You are so lovely, and you 2 gentlemen are quite dashing as well. It's a pleasure to meet you," Scarlett says as she quickly shakes hands with each in turn.

"So you're Scarlett. Elle mentioned you would were gonna be joining us for the party," Ed responds as a return greeting.

Scarlett gives Elle a sideways look before saying, "You've invited them to the All Hallow's Eve Ball? If I didn't know any better, I'd say my company wasn't enough for you."

"Well, you do know better, and more than most I might add," Elle responds pointedly.

"Oh, then in that case the more the merrier," Scarlett says cheerily, then adds as she walks toward the room to the right, "I'll wait here in the lounge while the rest of you get settled in. I can't wait to hear everyone's story."

**To be continued…**

_It took forever to finish this chapter, but I'm glad I pushed through to finish it. Once I get the general plot more set-in-stone, it hopefully won't take me as long to write the rest of the chapters. It'll still take plenty of time since I have multiple writing projects that I'm currently working on. Anyway, I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of my fanfic so far._

_Please, and Thank You._


End file.
